Love Is
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Jongin belajar tentang cinta dari apa yang di lihatnya. Dari yeoja bernama Minseok yang buta dan dari yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bisu. Jongin mengerti bahwa cinta itu buta, bisu, dan tuli. KaiSoo, slight ChenMin – ChanBaek. 1S. Gender Switch.


**Love Is…**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :: Kim Minseok – Kim Jongdae – Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

**Pairings :: KaiSoo. Slight ChenMin, ChanBaek.**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: 1S**

**Genre :: Romance – Gender Switch – Hurt/Comfort – Etc.**

**.**

**Summary :: Jongin belajar tentang cinta dari apa yang di lihatnya. Dari yeoja bernama Minseok yang buta dan dari yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bisu. Jongin mengerti bahwa cinta itu buta, bisu, dan tuli. KaiSoo, slight ChenMin – ChanBaek. 1S. Gender Switch.**

**Disclaimer :: This Story Is Mine!**

**.**

**Typos. Bukan EYD. Cerita garing dan membosankan.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Chingu-deul (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

Hal yang paling Jongin benci adalah saat Kyungsoo –_yeojachingu_nya– marah padanya. Hal yang paling Jongin benci adalah melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena ulahnya. Dan hal yang paling Jongin benci adalah saat ia sendiri tidak mampu menjaga hati Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

**.**

"_Hiks… Jongin, apa kau berpkir kalau aku tidak punya mata? Tidak melihat bagaimana saat dengan santainya kau mencium Sulli di dekat toilet yeoja, hah?"_

Kalimat itu terus berputar di telinga Jongin. Jongin melihatnya dengan jelas. Melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir saat itu.

Jongin merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya selalu membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Bodoh! Jongin bodoh!

**.**

"_Aku tau kalau kau menolak permintaanku untuk pulang bersama adalah karena kau akan pergi kencan bersama Suzy, kan? Seharusnya kau bilang saja dengan jujur, tidak perlu berbohong kalau kau akan mengantar hyungmu ke bookstore."_

Lagi.

Jongin melihat air mata turun dengan bebas dari kedua sudut mata bulat indah milik Kyungsoo. Kali ini, sebuah senyuman juga terukir di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tau, kalau itu adalah simbol dari hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Apa yang di lakukan Jongin saat melihat itu?

Dia diam!

Tidak ada sepatah katapun untuk menjawab semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Membantahpun tidak. Bukankah berarti itu benar? Bahwa ia berkencan dengan Suzy?

Ya… Jongin memang brengsek!

**.**

Itu hanya beberapa cerita tentang Jongin yang mengabaikan perasaan Kyungsoo karena keegoisannya. Jongin memang kekanakan. Ia masih labil, begitupun dengan perasaannya yang sering kali berubah-ubah.

Tapi…

Bukankah Jongin sudah bisa berpikir? Berpikir bagaimana sakitnya hati seorang_ yeoja_ seperti Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin berselingkuh berulang kali bahkan membohonginya?

**.**

"_Aku tau Jongin. Aku tau kau pasti tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau lebih memilih pergi bersama Krystal di bandingkan pergi denganku. Kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir? Baiklah, aku rasa, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Terimakasih, Jongin. Terimakasih untu satu tahun yang sudah kau jalani denganku. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Jaa…"_

Ya. Dan itulah kalimat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan satu jam yang lalu melalui telepon.

Kyungsoo membuat sebuah keputusan yang mungkin akan membuat Jongin senang dan membuat hatinya lega –setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan sakit saat melihat Jongin bersama orang lain, karena tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi di atara mereka.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kemudian ia membuang nafasnya dengan tidak teratur. Ia menggeram marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak senang saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka berakhir. Justru Jongin sangat sedih, ia merasa kehilangan seseorang yang selalu menemaninya. Namun selalu ditinggalkannya.

_God_…

Betapa egoisnya seorang Kim Jongin saat ini.

"Kyungsoo…" Lirihan kecil keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jongin. Memecah kesunyian taman sore hari tempat di mana Jongin sedang berada saat ini.

Jongin menutup matanya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus. Bayangannya muncul, saat dimana ia datang kesini bersama Kyungsoo di kencan pertama mereka. Melihat bagaimana manja dan senangnya Kyungsoo saat mereka membeli eskrim di kedai yang ada di seberang taman.

Air mata Jongin mengalir begitu saja.

**.**

"Hey, Jongdae… Aku mau eskrim. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?" Mata Jongin dapat melihat seorang _yeoja_ sedang merajuk pada seorang _namja_ yang ada di sebelahnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat keduanya. Kejadian itu sangat persis saat Kyungsoo yang meminta eskrim saat kencan pertama mereka. Bedanya, saat itu mata Kyungsoo berbinar menatapnya, sedangkan _yeoja_ itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Mungkinkah…

"Kau mau eskrim, Miseokkie? Uhm~ di depan sana ada kedai eskrim, apa kau berniat mengunjunginya bersamaku?" _Namja_ itu tersenyum.

_Yeoja_ yang di panggil Minseok itu mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau, Jongdae. Aku mau! Aku ingin eskrim yang terasa hangat di lidahku. Kau yang pilihkan nanti, ya…" Rengek manja sang _yeoja_.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kita akan kesana. Pegangan pada tanganku. Kita akan menyebrang." Kata _namja_ bernama Jongdae sambil tersenyum dan menuntun Minseok untuk berjalan.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Jongdae."

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Sudah kubilang jangan selalu minta maaf padaku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi matamu selamanya. Karena mataku adalah matamu juga. Apa yang aku lihat, kau harus melihatnya juga." Ucap sang _namja_. Begitu lembut di telinga Minseok.

"_Saranghae_, Jongdae…"

"_Nado_."

Minseok adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang tidak bisa melihat atau katakan saja dia buta.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Bahkan Jongdae saja bisa dengan lembutnya menjaga hati Minseok. Menjadi mata untuk Minseok. Memperlihatkan apa yang ia lihat kepada Minseok. Dan, mencintai Minseok dengan sepenuh hatinya, selamanya.

Jongin berpikir, Jongdae adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Ia membuat janji, dan ia selalu menepatinya.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu membuat janji, dan selalu mengingkarinya.

**.**

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, Baekkie?" Kali ini, mata Jongin melihat seorang _namja_ sedang bertanya pada _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

_Yeoja_ itu menunjuk pada sebuah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon _maple_.

"Oh… Kau mau duduk di sana? Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." _Namja_ itu menjawab dengan riang. Sang _namja_ menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ yang di panggilnya Baekkie berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi di tunjuknya.

Jongin kembali tersenyum. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Itu pikir Jongin.

"Indah, ya…" _Namja_ tinggi itu bergumam dengan senyuman manis.

_Yeoja_ di sampingnya ikut tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk.

"Langit sore yang indah, seperti Byun Baekhyun. Bersinar seperti layaknya wajah ceria Byun Baekhyun. Dan sayang untuk di lewatkan, seperti Byun Baekhyun yang bodoh bila di abaikan." _Namja_ itu menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap _namja_nya dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti sedang melakukan komunikasi. Tak lama, setelah Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan tangannya, _namja_ itu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Apapun kekuranganmu, aku akan menutupinya. Karena gunanya pasangan adalah saling melengkapi. Aku mencintaimu, tulus dari hatiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu, kapanpun… Byun Baekhyun adalah _yeojachingu_ yang cantik dari Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, lalu menangis kecil di pelukan Chanyeol.

Jongin sekarang tau, kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah _yeoja_ yang bisu. Ia tidak bisa bicara, namun melakukan kontak dengan baik dengan menggunakan tangan.

Seandainya ia dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan seperti mereka.

Jongin tau ini bukan salah Kyungsoo. Justru ia sadar semua ini adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri.

Ia iri sekarang… Ia iri pada Jongdae yang mampu mencintai semua yang ada pada Minseok dan berjanji akan menjadi mata untuk Minseok selamanya. Ia juga iri pada Chanyeol yang begitu mencintai Bakhyun dengan segala kekurangan Baekhyun.

**.**

Jongin mengerti sekarang.

Bahwa cinta itu buta, tidak bisa melihat.

Tidak melihat yang lain sehingga yang bisa di lihatnya hanya cinta yang kini ada di sampingnya. Menjaga cinta itu sampai akhir hayatnya dan tidak membuatnya terluka ataupun bersedih. Memeluk cinta yang kini ada di sampingnya dan tidak untuk di sia-sia kan.

Bahwa cinta itu bisu, tidak bisa bicara.

Tidak bicara tentang cinta yang lain pada cinta yang ada di sampingnya. Tidak bicara hal yang menyakitkan yang bisa membuat cinta itu pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Atau mungkin, Jongin juga menyimpulkan…

Kalau cinta itu tuli, tidak bisa mendengar.

Tidak mendengar perkataan orang lain dan hanya percaya pada cinta yang ada di sampingnya. Tidak mendengar mereka yang membicarakan atau menertawakan. Hanya harus percaya dan yakin dengan cinta yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

Jongin mengambil _android_ yang ada di saku _hoodie_ yang di pakainya. Ia men-_dial _nomor seseorang dan kemudian menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"_Yoboseyo…?"_

Jongin menutup matanya saat mendengar suara _yeoja_ di seberang teleponnya. Itu suara Kyungsoo. _Yeoja_ yang sudah Jongin sakiti.

"_Yoboseyo_, Kyungie-_ah_…" Mulai Jongin. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan.

"_Ada apa, Jonginnie…?"_ Bahkan, Kyungsoo masih memanggil Jongin dengan nama sayangnya. Membuat hati Jongin semakin hangat.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kecewa dan sakit hati. Aku memang masih labil yang memiliki perasaan yang berubah-ubah terhadap seseorang. Aku tau aku berlebihan. Tapi aku ingin kau tau satu hal, kalau selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu. Menyayangimu. Aku tidak pernah memilik hubungan khusus dengan Sulli, Suzy, Krystal, ataupun yang lainnya, aku hanya menjadikan mereka pelampiasan. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman dan sehangat sewaktu di sampingmu ketika bersama mereka. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku tenang saat kau memanggil namaku. Aku tau mungkin kau sudah membenciku sekarang. Tapi, aku ingin bilang kalau aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya yang aku sudah lakukan selama ini…"

Jongin membuang nafasnya lega. Rasanya, bebannya kini terbang jauh ke atas langit. Bersama angin yang berhembus pelan sore ini.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang bicara baik Kyungsoo ataupaun Jongin. Keduanya seperti masih berpkir.

"Kyung…"

"_Kau mau berjanji sesuatu, Jonginnie?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji, karena aku takut akan melanggarnya. Aku hanya akan berusaha untuk memenuhi dan menepati apa yang kau inginkan sebagai janji itu…"

Sebuah kalimat yang tidak biasa di ucapkan seorang Kim Jongin. Biasanya, jika Kyungsoo memintanya berjanji, Jongin akan mengangguk dan berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun pada akhirnya ia langgar dan ujungnya menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. _"Darimana kau belajar mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jonginnie? Kau romantis sekali…" _Ucapnya.

"Aku belajar dari semua yang ada di sekelilingku. Dari hatiku, dan dari dirimu…" Jawab Jongin, mengulas sebuah senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.

"_Datanglah ke rumah. Aku sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu."_

"_Jeongmal_? Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"_Tapi… Sebelum kau datang kesini, aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada Sulli, Suzy, Krystal, dan semua yeoja yang sudah jadikan pelampiasan."_

Jongin terdiam. Ia tidak langsung meng-iya-kan permintaan Kyungsoo barusan. Lagi-lagi hening.

"Aku akan melakukannya di depanmu, Kyungie… Aku akan menghubungi mereka dan meminta maaf, asal ada kau di dekatku. Aku ingin kau percaya kalau aku melakukannya dan mereka memaafkanku." Jawab Jongin akhirnya.

"_Baiklah. Aku tunggu di rumah. Sampai nanti. Saranghae, Jonginnie…"_

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga, selalu mencintaimu, Kyungsoo…"

**.**

Dan pada akhirnya semuanya kembali.

Kita memang harus belajar dari sekeliling kita, bukan?

Lihatlah Jongin, yang belajar tentang cinta dari seorang _yeoja_ bernama Minseok yang memang buta dan dari seorang _yeoja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bisu.

Meskipun memiliki kekurangan, namun pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menutupi kekurangan itu.

Yang perlu di lakukan hanya satu. Yaitu tetap yakin dan percaya. Menerima kekurangan seseorang dengan tulus itu adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hehehe… Gaje seperti biasa ^^

No Comment, deh :D

Semoga berkenan dan sempatkan review yaa ^^


End file.
